State of Shock
by RiMi-chan
Summary: 3 boys simultaneously came across 3 unknown girls, each of them thinking that it was all an ordinary day to meet someone new. Heh. That's not all. The 3 girls had something in common that they all left behind; a diamond teardrop necklace.
1. A Gold Dandelion

…

State of Shock

**.s.o.s.o.s.o.s.**

Sora/He/I was walking down the street, carrying the grocery I brought from the Market this afternoon.

"God, this is heavy." I sighed.

People were coming home from the Market too, carrying their own bags with their children. I stopped walking as I watched them; the kid was smiling at his mother while his mother smiled back. They looked happy, content. I shook the image of my mother from my brain.

"She's dead already." I mumbled to myself,

"I shouldn't be thinking of her."

Then, a small gush of wind passed by, as if someone ran through me. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. _I saw it. _It was wearing a cloak, with blond wavy hair extending out from the head.

_So, it is a girl._

And, the only thing I noticed most about her was the diamond teardrop necklace that floated when she passed by. All was brought to normal when I realized that I dropped my grocery bag already.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted at the cloaked figure but she already turned in a corner. I sighed as my eyes led me to the floor; the diamond teardrop necklace.

"How am I suppose to know her now?" I mumbled as I picked up the shining necklace off the cold pavement. I stared at it for a while and rubbed it between my fingers. It reflected back a bright red color as the afternoon sun shone through. It looked almost magical. But then, it faded eventually.

I placed it in my pocket, safekeeping I guess, and picked up the rolling tomato off the ground, assuring myself that everything will just be fine.

"Oh great, I forgot." I slapped my forehead in realization and began to run.

"Riku's waiting for me."

_Maybe I assured myself too much._

_- End of 01._

**.s.o.s.o.s.o.s.**

**(A.N.) **

*sighs* Sora's part is done. Off to the next one~ **R&R!**


	2. A Red Lily

…

State of Shock

**.s.o.s.o.s.o.s.**

Riku/He/I was sitting her in a cold bench, between a streetlight and a steel trash bin, waiting for Sora. The streetlight was flickering and my surroundings were silent, _a little bit too silent. _I began tapping my foot, out of boredom.

"What's taking Sora **this **long?"

I then crossed my arms on my chest as I heard heels ringing against the cemented floor. I gazed at its source and I saw a cloaked figure with red, curly hair extending from its hood. It looked like a girl. _A sexy one._

She has a diamond teardrop necklace that shimmered brightly even though it was nearly dusk. She walked pass me, and that's when I recognized her scent; It was very sweet and aromatic but it somehow had a bitter after-smell. I was completely staring at her, as if she had a spell surrounding her. After a few moments, I realized that the necklace she was wearing around her neck was now on the floor. I quickly stood up, picked up the necklace, and finally turned to her direction.

"Hey, you forgot yo-" but it was all too weird.

_She was gone._

_- End of 02._

**.s.o.s.o.s.o.s.**

**(A.N.)**

Heh. Sorry for making Riku think that she was sexy. Well, I thought that he was a teen boy, that he'd think like that. Well, review if you like or don't like. *smiles*


	3. A Black Rose

…

State of Shock

**.s.o.s.o.s.o.s.**

"Can I have one sea-salt ice cream?" Roxas/He/I asked the employee.

"Sorry, kid." the older employee replied,

"We're all out of stock." then my face dropped in disappointment. I gazed at their menu again, hoping to find another ice cream that would fit my taste. Then, a person stood beside me at the counter. He was wearing a dark cloak and it looks like he has short black hair, although his face was still concealed by his hood.

"One vanilla ice cream please." the figure sounded like a girl.

"Okay, coming right up." the employee responded as he got one of their cones. Well, maybe she is a **she. **

I stared at the girl,

_I wonder what she looks like without that hood?_

Then, I saw a diamond teardrop necklace hanging around her neck, it sure looks different than the ones they sell in the Market though.

"Here you go, miss." the employee handed out her vanilla delight.

"Thanks" she replied with a nod and walked away. I looked at her, could it be that I met her before? That I saw her already in this small town?

I looked back at the counter,

"I'll take vanilla instead."

"Okay, just wait a sec." the employee replied as he went back to his work. I softly drumming my finger on the counter when I saw it; that girl's necklace was on top of the counter, where she was awhile ago, lying so lifelessly. I heard the hanging bells on the door ring, indicating that the girl already went outside. I grabbed the necklace and ran out the store, and into the streets. I looked around,

_She was no where to be found._

"Where is she?"

_- End of 03._

**.s.o.s.o.s.o.s.**

* * *

A Small Preview;

"Hey, look what I found!" Sora started digging his pocket. The three of them were all sitting on the floor, with Riku watching something on the television and Roxas stuffing himself with his vanilla ice cream.

"What is it?" Riku mumbled, eyes fixed on the appliance.

"A diamond necklace!" Sora smiled as he placed the necklace in front of Riku. Riku's eyes widened,  
"W-Where did you get that?" he asked, getting the necklace from Sora's hand.

"Hey, I have the same one too.." Roxas added as he let the necklace he found dangle from his hand.

"I have it too." Riku got his and they all stared at each others discovery.

_Coincidence?_

Maybe some word called _destiny_.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

Three starting points are now done, with chapter 4 blank. I really didn't have a set story for this and the three short stories just came up from the back of my mind. Feel free to message or review any suggestions that you would like to happen. Everything is accepted and you can even send names (yes, this story is very blank) for the 3 girls. Well, think about anything and review~


End file.
